HOLMES EST REVENU
by nathdawn
Summary: OS... Un point d'interrogation et tout s'accélère... Inspiré de la chanson "Mathilde" de Jacques Brel, une suite à "Orly"... Holmes et Watson, toujours...


**Bonjour !**

**Un petit OS suite à une belle review, comme quoi, quelques petits mots agréables peuvent servir de souffle pour raviver une étincelle que d'autres ont éteinte.**

**Kaori35, je te le dois, il est pour toi... D'après ''Mathilde'' de Jacques Brel... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**HOLMES EST REVENU**

Un point d'interrogation... là... sur cette page... après le mot ''FIN''... Personne n'a pu l'écrire, personne à part...

Holmes est mort il y a trois ans. Il est mort, sous mes yeux, avalé par la chute d'eau. J'en ai perdu le goût, l'envie, le sommeil, le tout. De tout, je suis devenu rien, en une seconde.

Ce point d'interrogation, ça ne peut être que lui. Lui. LUI !

Mon cœur cogne à tout rompre, il va déchirer mes côtes, s'évader de mon poitrail car il a compris et il part devant, avant moi, il s'évade alors que ma tête explose, pleine d'images de LUI, pleine de LUI, je ne vois plus rien d'autre.

Le temps que l'air revienne dans mes poumons et je saute sur canne, manteau et chapeau. Je ne dis rien, mon épouse m'appelle, je ne réponds pas, que pourrais-je lui dire ? Alors je lui parle, moi qui m'éloigne déjà dans les rues, je lui dis ce qu'elle ne veut pas entendre mais je suis incapable d'autre chose. Car ce que je m'apprête à faire nous condamne, nous et notre mariage.

_« Mary, voici le temps venu D´aller prier pour mon salut, Holmes est revenu. »_

Priez Mary, pour moi, pour nous, car ma raison s'en est allée, je me moque de tout, de vous, sauf de LUI. Il faut que je le vois, que je le sente, que je le touche, que je le respire. C'est comme ça, il est mon atmosphère depuis treize ans, avant lui, je ne savais pas respirer, après lui, j'ai cessé de le faire.

Sans lui, je me suis perdu. L'alcool, le jeu, le néant, le vide, l'immobilisme, juste malmené par quelques tavernes où je cherchais l'oubli.

_« Bougnat, tu peux garder ton vin, Ce soir, je boirai mon chagrin, Holmes est revenu. »_

Je me sens léger, anxieux mais juste heureux. Ce soir, je n'aurai pas besoin d'oublier, juste me créer de nouveaux souvenirs, je le sais. Ces souvenirs que je n'ai pas eu le courage de composer quelques années plus tôt, je ne ferai pas la même erreur. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je ne puis, mais mon destin m'appartient, il ne tient qu'à moi d'en dessiner les contours et de les remplir d'aquarelle. Car je ne reviendrai pas.

_« Vous la servante, Vous Mary, Vaudrait p´t-être mieux changer nos draps, Holmes est revenu. »_

Car ce jour, je change de vie, de couche, je retourne à Baker Street. Qu'est-ce qui m'y attend ? Et si je me trompais, que je ne faisais qu'imaginer ce que je souhaite le plus au monde ? J'ai prié Dieu, il m'a ignoré, j'ai prié le Diable, il m'a peut-être entendu...

Vous, êtres célestes, divinités, démons, anges et archanges, j'ai besoin de vous, encore une fois.

_« Mes amis, ne me laissez pas, non, Ce soir je repars au combat, Maudit Holmes, puisque vous v´là »_

Faut-il que vous soyez vous-même un démon pour m'avoir laissé souffrir ainsi, tout ce temps. Pourquoi ? Comment ? M'abandonner était la pire des tortures, ce que vous ne vous doutez pas sans doute, vous l'égoïste, vous le sans-coeur, vous qui ne ressentez rien ou si peu. Et de vous imaginer à portée de pas, je m'asphyxie.

_« Mon cœur, mon cœur ne t´emballe pas, Fais comme si tu ne savais pas Que Holmes est revenu. »_

J'avance, je boitille mais ne ralentis pas, malgré la douleur de ma jambe battant le pavé. Je ne peux ralentir, les rues défilent sous mes semelles, mon regard ne s'accroche à rien, il évite juste les passants, les obstacles, cherche son chemin dans le dédale maintes fois emprunté dans ce Londres surpeuplé, dépeuplé quand vous n'y étiez pas.

221B Baker Street. J'y suis, juste devant, j'hésite. J'ai si peur d'être déçu. Et si c'était moi qui avais tapé ce point d'interrogation, un message subliminal de mon subconscient ? Non, ce ne peut être ça. J'ai été proche de la folie par tant de douleurs mais jamais je ne me suis gorgé de faux espoirs. J'ai appris à vivre dans les ténèbres et là, j'ai juste peur d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de laisser entrer le soleil dans mon âme devenue noire et vide.

Je suis un soldat. Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. Aussi, je me sers de ma clé que j'ai toujours gardée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, j'abaisse la clenche et pénètre dans le hall. Tout y est silencieux, il n'y a personne, madame Hudson doit être sortie. J'inspire un grand coup, je manque d'air, d'espoir, asphyxié par le doute. Un pas devant l'autre, je monte l'escalier comme si c'était la plus haute montagne, où l'oxygène se fait rare. Ma main s'accroche à la rambarde, l'autre à la canne, et je tire, je pousse mon corps vers le haut, tout en haut, vers le palier.

Juste une porte à franchir, celle du salon. Et toujours ce silence obsédant qui hurle telle une banshee, qui me vrille les synapses. Je n'entends rien, ne vois rien mais je sens... une odeur de tabac, qui se consume dans une pipe. Jamais je n'aurais pu oublier cette fragrance. Je ferme les yeux une seconde et ouvre le battant.

Et là, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Ce bâtard de détective consultant est là, devant moi, dans une tenue... qui ressemble fort au tissus du fauteuil de mon bureau. Ainsi, il était là, juste devant moi, dans cette pièce quand j'ai découvert ce point d'interrogation ! Il est tellement ridicule dans son camouflage urbain. Ridicule ! Et tellement LUI.

_« Mon cœur, arrête de répéter Qu´il est plus beau qu´avant l´été, Holmes qui est revenu. »_

Il est amaigri, quelques ridules au coin des yeux, marqué par les épreuves et les années. Mais si beau que j'en ai le souffle coupé, la parole muette, la gorge serrée. Il est vivant le salopard ! Vivant, un secret, il m'a menti, trahi ! Moi son meilleur ami, le seul qui pouvait supporter son excentricité, ses paroles venimeuses, ses accords grinçants de violon à trois heures du matin.

_« Mon cœur, arrête de bringuebaler, Souviens-toi qu´il t´a déchiré, Ce Holmes qui est revenu. »_

Personne ne m'a fait autant mal que lui, personne sur cette terre. Je lui en veux, oh comme je lui en veux ! Je pourrais presque le tuer, j'ai vraiment envie de le faire, d'attraper sa gorge et de serrer, serrer, serrer !

_« Mes amis, ne me laissez pas, non, Dites-moi, dites-moi qu´il ne faut pas. Maudit Holmes puisque vous v´là. »_

Pourtant, je n'ai pas le courage de le détester. Je suis figé, juste à le regarder. Il sort son sourire canaille que j'ai juste envie de le lui faire ravaler à coups de poings.

« Watson...

- Taisez-vous ! Ne dîtes pas un mot ou je pourrais vous étrangler ! »

Ma voix est rauque, pathétique. Mais pour une fois, il m'écoute... et fait un pas vers moi, je fais le suivant. Encore deux et nous sommes face à face et j'ai juste besoin de le toucher, pour me convaincre qu'il n'est pas qu'une chimère._  
_

_« Et vous mes mains, restez tranquilles, C´est un chien qui nous revient de la ville, Holmes est revenu. »_

Qu'a-t-il fait toutes ces années ? Avec qui ? C'est une jalousie qui m'étreint, qu'il m'ait remplacé. Le bout de mes doigts glisse sur son visage, effleure sa tempe, sa mâchoire couverte d'une barbe naissante. Sa peau est chaude, tant qu'elle me semble brûlante. Dieu que je le hais à cet instant !

_« Et vous mes mains, ne frappez pas, Tout ça ne vous regarde pas, Holmes est revenu. »_

J'ai envie de lui donner des coups mais mes poings sont incapables de se fermer. Peut-être une gifle ? Il l'aurait méritée mais j'en ai si peu envie... ou si... je ne sais plus... Mon cœur cogne trop fort, je ne peux plus penser, je ne veux plus me souvenir.

_« Et vous mes mains, ne tremblez plus, Souvenez-vous quand j´vous pleurais d´ssus, Holmes est revenu. »_

J'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé en silence son nom qui ne voulait plus franchir mes lèvres, j'ai souffert mille morts, je suis mort depuis trois ans, si vide, si incomplet, amputé de la moitié de moi. Je n'ai retrouvé nul réconfort, ni dans mon mariage, ni dans mes prières, Dieu m'a abandonné sur cette terrasse de laquelle il est tombé et ma femme n'a jamais pu me rattraper. Je voudrais le haïr, lui montrer combien il m'a fait mal. Mais je ne m'appartiens plus, depuis bien longtemps.

C'est lui qui se saisit de mon poignet et y pose un baiser, à l'intérieur, là où les veines effleurent. Son souffle sur ma peau me réchauffe de l'intérieur, inonde de chaleur mon âme glacée depuis des années. Il est là.

_« Vous mes mains, ne vous ouvrez pas, Vous mes bras, ne vous tendez pas, Sacré Holmes puisque vous v´là. »_

Mais personne ne m'écoute, même pas moi alors que je le serre contre moi, mon nez fiché dans son cou, à le respirer. Et ses bras autour de moi sont une prison où je ne souhaite que m'enfermer et jeter la clé. J'aurais dû le cogner car là, je me contente de pleurer comme le dernier des abrutis. Il ne le mérite pas mais je mérite d'aimer, d'être soulagé de cette douleur qui n'a même pas de nom. Et il n'y a que lui qui le puisse.

Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver un calme relatif, que le flot salé se tarisse.

« Je vous déteste Holmes.

- Pas moi. »

Je me recule et plonge dans son regard toujours aussi incisif. Mais pour une fois, il n'est pas moqueur. A-t-il souffert autant que moi ? Peut-être ou pas, avec lui, rien n'est certain, même pas sa mort. Nos visages sont si proches et dans un infime mouvement, se rapprochent encore. Nos souffles se mélangent délicieusement, se stoppent sous l'attente.

Est-il sage, raisonnable d'avancer encore un peu ? Bien-sûr que non, lui ne l'a jamais été et je le suis si peu à ses côtés. Raison et Morale, bon voyage !

Et nos bouches se rencontrent, timidement, elles ne font que s'effleurer. Nous nous caressons du bout des lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour accueillir le plus savoureux des baisers, celui des retrouvailles et du pardon. Et nos langues se domptent, dansent sur un rythme doux, j'entends presque le violon jouer les notes d'un accord parfait. Une dernière pensée avant de sombrer.

« _Mary, arrêtez vos prières,Votre John retourne en enfer, Holmes m´est revenu. »_

Je ne reviendrai pas auprès d'elle, je ne le puis. Je crois qu'elle le sait déjà, depuis trois ans.

_« Bougnat, apporte-nous du vin, Celui des noces et des festins, Holmes m´est revenu. »_

Tant de temps à rattraper, je ne veux plus m'apitoyer, juste faire la fête, me griser, m'enivrer de LUI.

_« Vous la servante, vous la Maria, Allez tendre mon grand lit de draps, Holmes m´est revenu. »_

Car nous ne nous arrêterons pas à un baiser, quitte à être maudits, autant que ce soit pour de bon. Je me veux pécheur, je le veux, LUI.

_« Amis, ne comptez plus sur moi, Je crache au ciel encore une fois, Mon beau Holmes puisque vous v´là ! »_

Je ne peux m'arrêter de l'embrasser, même pour nous rendre à sa chambre d'un pas chaloupé. Nos bouches se délaissent à peine le temps de nous déshabiller, de nous retrouver nus et impudiques sur le lit. Je le veux en moi, qu'il me remplisse, qu'il comble ce vide qui m'a laissé exsangue, aux portes du suicide. J'ai mis un canon dans ma bouche quand il a disparu, je me souviens du goût de l'acier qui ressemble furieusement à celui du sang à cet instant, je l'ai mordu. J'ai voulu le marquer, l'imprimer de mon sceau.

Et nous faisons l'amour car il n'y a pas d'autre mot, malgré les dires de la bonne société. On se découvre, on s'apprivoise et comme toujours, Holmes apprend vite, tout de moi, ce que j'aime, ce qui me fait frémir... Mes mains le caressent avec avidité. On gémit, sans retenue, j'ai mal alors qu'il laboure mon intimité. J'ai mal mais je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir, de bonheur. L'orgasme est dévastateur, se finit dans un cri. Et je le garde en moi, contre moi, dans l'étau de mes bras.

« Vous m'avez manqué Watson.

- Vous aussi... jusqu'à la folie. »

Et il est fou de se retrouver dans les mêmes draps humides de sueur et de semence. Et il est fou d'aimer autant. Et il est fou d'adorer se sentir autant vivant. Plus rien ne m'importe, Holmes m'est revenu...

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Si vous avez aimé, commentez... les autres, passez en silence**


End file.
